kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Baron
is a street dance group led by Zack (Kamen Rider Knuckle), the former rivals of Team Gaim. History Kaito Kumon founded the group in 2011. This was originally used to be Azami's dancing team before Kaito Kumon took over as a founder and naming it as Team Baron. There are other members of Team Baron like Peko who plots to win at Inves Games in a makeshift fashion. The team is shown using dirty tricks to win the game, something their leader dislikes. When Kaito was the leader, he tries to teach this work ethic into his team, especially after he saw Peko use a slingshot to disarm Kouta which caused a Shika Inves to run rampant. This team was formed in 2011. Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) was once the leader of Team Baron, before he officially gave his leadership to Zack, but Zack decided to give his leadership to Peko as the former left for New York. After becoming an Armored Rider, Kaito enlists the services of several Beat Rider groups, including Team Raid Wild, Team Invitto, Team Pop Up, Team Soten, and Team Red Hot, to test Team Gaim's worth. However, as Kaito intended to use the recruited teams as pawns and backup dancers, the alliance soon falters after Teams Raid Wild and Invitto formed their own alliance. They then started dancing together with Team Gaim and Team Invitto as they completely abandoned their rivalry with Team Gaim's members. They're always seen dancing to a special dance instrumental of Never Surrender. Following Kaito's death, with the Zawame City being rebuilt, his memorial was placed in the Team Baron's base, among them are his destroyed Genesis Driver, Sengoku Driver, a Team Baron blazer and a ring that bears the group's insignia. Shura, a former member of Team Baron, was exiled by Kaito during his takeover. Shura then formed a criminal group named Neo Baron. All Rider Cup Team Baron exists as a soccer team in the alternate reality created by Lapis. Captained by Kaito Kumon (Armored Rider Baron) with Zack (Armored Rider Knuckle) and Peko (New Generation Rider Kurokage-Shin), they compete with the Beat Rider teams' alternate counterparts for the All Rider Cup, which has taken the place of the Inves Game. Members *Asura - Turned into Another Gaim by Sworz, causing the disappearance of pre-god Kouta's powers. *Several unnamed members Former Members *Kaito Kumon / Kamen Rider Baron / Lord Baron (deceased in original timeline, alive in altered timeline) - Founder and former leader. Soccer team captain in alternate reality. *Zack / Kamen Rider Knuckle - Former leader, left for New York in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle. *Shura / Kamen Rider Black Baron - Exiled by Kaito, later formed new team, Neo Baron. *Peko / Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin (alternate reality only) - comic relief and occasional cheater. Temporarily defected to Neo Baron before returning and becoming the 3rd leader after Zack's departure. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Peko wasn't seen as a member of the group as Saku Momose was unable to reprise his role. Notes *Like Team Gaim, Team Baron had two Armored Riders on their team. However Mitsuzane betrayed Team Gaim and left. Kaito gave Zack a Sengoku Driver and he transformed into Knuckle after Kaito left the team. Kaito would eventually become an Over Lord Inves known as Lord Baron, effectively betraying Team Baron. *During a stage show, the team logo was labeled "Team Ba'l'''on", which is the Japanese romanization of '''Baron'. Category:Groups Category:Beat Rider Teams